Bobby Pendragon and the Shattered Horsemen
by Penman Specialist
Summary: Bobby Pendragon, after Zadaa and Quillan, goes to the unknown territory of Tolonjay. What he finds there may be too powerful for him to handle....
1. The beginning

Quest in the Kingdom

£ Quillan £

Journal # 28

Guys, I don't know what to do. Since we lost the Travelers in Eelong, I had to go with my other sources. Loor had to stay on Zaada to settle everything down after we beat Saint Dane. But you know that already. Since my last journal there's been a lot going on. I picked the wrong Traveler. Patrick died at the flume, just like Uncle Press. This shocked me and brought back terrible memories of Uncle Press, so I stayed here awhile with Dave to recover from shock. After I said goodbye to Dave and Kumar (Dave's acolyte), I went off to who knows where. But when I got past the quig-bots, there at the flume... was Saint Dane.

"Hello Pendragon. Nice to see you recovered from that horrible shock. I told you Quillan was amusing." He said with that icy cold glare in his ice-blue eyes.

"Cut to the chase Saint Dane! What are you doing here?" Pendragon shouted back.

"Getting a little snappy now are we?" The villain sneered. "Just like Press....except Press is dead. Did you really win this territory? Decisions, decisions. On to Tolonjay!"

Now I had absolutely no idea what this Tolonjay place was, but I called into the flume to begin a not so familiar flume ride. I saw the quig-bots from Quillan and gloid from Veelox (leave it to Saint Dane to remind me of the worst) and then... I saw you Mark, and Osa, and then Marley. Man I miss you all. But the notes jingled as I prepared to go into Tolonjay.

♣ Tolonjay ♣

The flume spit me out into almost an anti-grav pad above ground near a high cave and I could see castles, trains (made of varnished, nice-looking wood), villages, and two knights riding toward me. I had no time to wonder where or how advanced this place was, because two very scary looking knights with lightning swords (don't ask) rode toward me with menacing glares, and they pushed a button. I closed my eyes, hoping this territory hadn't invented bombs.

"Nope, the bomb button is to the right, we don't use it unless Saint Dane arrives" yelled the taller knight as I moved to ground level. "I'm Uther Pendragon. You must be a Traveler. Where are you from? Zaada? Veelox?"

"Second Earth." I replied. "Can you give me some more information?"

"Sure!" Uther replied jovially. "I'm the Traveler from Tolonjay, and this is my nephew Arthur. Press thinks we're related to a Bobby Pendragon, a nephew of his."

"That's me!" I exclaimed. "Press...uh...died back on Cloral."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. Press was my best Traveler friend. I met him with Brent, his brother on Quillan." He seemed very upset, but not angry. "Why don't you come to my house after you change? Potentate Merlin is going to be giving an address on the telobox and then my acolyte Kai can whip up something to eat, and we'll talk."

"Is this what you wear?" I wondered pointing to a red and white elasticized jockey suit with brown spur boots.

"Yeah, when we aren't wearing jeans or armor." Arthur piped in. He was handsome, with green eyes, slick brown hair, and an almost arrogant attitude. So we rode off toward the village, with the sunset behind us.

Hobey ho!

End of Journal #28

Mark was in Sci-Clops studying the quantum physics of a paper clip in relation to an apple. Andy Mitchell was also working on it – with Mark! They weren't friends or enemies now, although Andy continually bugged him about the journal.

"Hey Mark, I just found a..." Mitchell began, but Mark felt the ring burning almost on his hand as the notes began to play.

"What's that?" asked Maurice, Mark's new best friend on Second Earth.

"It's uh....nothing." Mark replied a bit calmer. (He was a little better with staying calm after Eelong and a speech therapist). As the ring began to grow, he rushed out of the room into the nearby janitor's closet. Then the ring grew bigger, its teal-blue portal swirling in the air. Then arrived a regular package like Second Earth shipping, plus a message from Zaada. He first read the message, which went:

Hello, Diamond.

There was a way to protect Eelong, but you didn't find it! Since it doesn't matter any more, I'll tell you where you went wrong. Tragically wrong! You didn't realize you could send a note and the poison to Yenza, and then have Spader bring it. But no, you HAD to use the flumes; you couldn't resist my seed of temptation.

Thanks again for your mistake,

Saint Dane.

He dialed Courtney on speed dial and they went to her house to read the journals that arrived in the package. Courtney raged about the note first. "I can't believe he wouldn't leave well enough alone. No, he HAS to remind us how WE lost three Travelers. That demon had better learn to not come here or I'll whup his butt 20 times."

"He would still be alive Courtney." Mark said in a sedated tone. So they settled down with some Garden Poultry fries to read the adventures of Bobby Pendragon, Lead Traveler and their best friend.

Journal #29

♣Tolonjay♣

Hey Mark and Courtney,

I know that Saint Dane was on Zaada and sent you the note, because I was there. Anyway, as I rode on my horse to the village (they called it Danchester) I was blown away at what I saw. This was like an advanced Middle Age! They had solar powered farming, planes, and walkie-talkies. They all looked ancient, but they definitely weren't.

"Do you guys have cars too?" I asked. Arthur looked at me blankly, and Uther (who I've really learned to like) rumbles out in a deep laugh.

"HO, HO, HO!" He laughed like some African American Santa (even though he was Caucasian). "Arthur, that's what they call motor wheels on his territory."

"Yeah, but why would he be concerned about a villager's vehicle?" Arthur glared. I was starting to hate him.

"Sorry, it's considered not noble to ride in one here Pendragon, until we perfect it." Uther replied. When I got to the village, I could see why. It was basically a cart with four wheels and gears you could actually see underneath. As we rode to Uther's house, I wondered how Saint Dane could defeat such an advanced and noble territory. It was scary to picture the town of Danchester when Saint Dane got through with it. But those thoughts were whisked away as I came upon Uther's house. First off, it was called Tekando, from their ancient word meaning "Remember". And I could see why!

His house was a huge marble/stone house almost like a castle nestled into a big hill. It had ancient ruins in the horizon that looked like our Roman ruins (I bet you those Romans were more advanced than us too). There were scattered huts that looked quite homey for the servants, a factory (without any pollution), an area to train for war, and a library.

And what a library! It had huge sections for everything, and an especially big one on the Travelers. There were mini- categories for those, too: Saint Dane, Territories, History, Travelers, and more. But there was one book that stood out among them all – The Book of the Epic. It started with "And so we go..." and ended with "This is the way it was meant to be...." I was amazed! No longer would I have to ask these great questions! But there was a task at hand, defeating Saint Dane.

We all went into the living room, which had a hunters theme and looked like a Second Earth house, except for a small wood hollow box which opened up into nothing. Kai gave us some deviled eggs, (my, for an adventurous acolyte, he sure is a good cook) and we talked about the territory before the message.

"Do you have Magic on the territory?" I asked.

"Yes, but only a few can grasp it. Only one of these has remained a knight after grasping the concept. He is Sir Ector Pendragon, who is my brother and Arthur's dad. Arthur lives with me because Potentate Merlin named Ector general. It is not with wands, nor is it invincible, but it is sufficient enough to make Merlin and the High Council the governing body. Most knights like Arthur and I know just a little. But the old king was a great knight, and knew no magic." Uther explained.

"Is Merlin fair?" I queried.

"Well, I wouldn't say fair, but he is a good ruler, that is true." Uther mused. "Pendragon, I want to tell you something. Our territory and yours share a deep bond. In the book it says we go through phases in your history, but so slow that we are technologically advanced (with the exception of 3rd Earth and Veelox). Our Travelers have always been great friends with yours, and now, we share a last name. Press has always hinted that if anything goes wrong, call on us, because we are your best Travelers."

Whoa, News Flash. This is new on me. I have a "best Traveler"? I never really thought of who was my best Traveler. How can I break it to Loor (and Spader and Gunny if I see them again) that these guys are better? Unless these guys are with me, Loor and Spader will kill me (Gunny is wise, he'll understand)! Arthur began that look on his face of a racehorse wanting to start already and see some action. Then the telobox lit up (which was the box thingy) and my whole life changed.

'Hello, Tolonjay! And hello, Pendragon!" exclaimed Merlin. He had horrifically familiar blue eyes. He went on and on in a "State of the Union" address, but I could not hear it. Saint Dane must be getting cocky, because leader of a territory is a new move, and an obvious one at that.

When I explained it to Uther, he responded oddly. "Hmm..." he thought. "That would be a new one for Saint Dane. But so far nothing he's said is incriminating. Let me think about this."

Meanwhile, I took a crash course in Tolonjay warfare. First, I started out with a magic stiletto knife in my side pouch along with provisions. Then there were the force field shields that attached to my arm armor. The on my chest there was an energy absorber, which cushioned the blows and converted it to my own energy for leg protection, which had emergency rockets. Add that to a lightning bolt sword, and you have a Tolonjay knight. First I put on the jockey suit and spurs, and then I got into the armor, which was very lightweight.

Arthur roamed around the war zone with his horse, Zakad, waiting for his friend Lancelot Du'Lac, who would teach me how to fight (better him than Arthur). When he arrived, he blew me away. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a quiet, noble look. He was a good instructor, and after 2 weeks I was a Class Falcon knight (They rank good knights falcon, then hawk, then eagle). But one day we were playing chess in the library, and an alarm sounded. There was activity at the flume.

As we rode off to the flume I wondered what was going on. Is it Saint Dane? Another Traveler with news? I didn't worry, because I had 4 knights and some cool armor at my back. The notes jingled, we drew our swords, and out of the flume stepped.... Spader and Gunny, in Veelox jumpsuits.

"Hobey- ho Gunny, this is a fine tum-tigger we've landed in now!" Spader worried.

But Gunny saw through my mask. "Hey, shorty, how'd you wind up here?"

"Wha... What are you doing here! How'd you find the flume?" I was ecstatic.

"It's a long story, mate! Now, what's this spinney-do we're on now?" Spader got more confused by the second.

"I'll tell you later. This is Uther Pendragon, the Traveler, and his acolyte, his nephew, and his nephew's friend. Uther, Arthur, these two are Spader and Gunny, the Travelers from 1st Earth and Cloral."

"So you're the famous Gunny Van Dyke, eh? Press liked you. Said you had the most potential he'd seen, besides old Bobby here." Uther remarked.

"Wait a second!" Spader replied. 'Let's all go back and we'll tell you all this big story-do. Meanwhile, Pendragon how's the territory? Everything spiff?"

"Spiff so far. The leader might be Saint Dane."

"_Hobey_." Spader muttered. "I assume we'll have some of those French things to be fried?"

"He means French fries." I explained to a puzzled Kai. So they went with us to the manor and began a real long story-do.

"So shorty," Gunny began. "After the flume collapsed we were shocked. We couldn't get back anywhere. So Boon took us on the zenzens to Seegan's old tree house. In it was a book with plans we never knew he had. Inventions, society, even new games that treated gars as equal were there. We organized a meeting between the 3 biggest leaders to show them the book. Aron, Ranjin, and Werebuck, the Northerner's leader, all showed up and started working together. Meanwhile, Boon went back to Black Water, and he was amazed at how quickly the gars picked up the new information. Then his ring began to glow, and he raced toward it as it grew brighter. But it was only a message from your acolyte, Mark.

Guys, Bobby told us you were trapped. We think there is a flume in Black Water. Don't ask us why, but we think Saint Dane is blocking another gate. For now, we will help you through notes and not travel the flumes again.

So we went back to my old hut where Spader raged. 'I know Saint Dane can make huge natty-do's, but he can't control the gate!' So we sat there while Boon roasted the birds. Eventually Boon piped up 'I'm not sure, but maybe it's all in how much we know. Maybe the flume is only open one way. We can go out but not into Eelong. Or possibly Saint Dane has disrupted the rings ability to locate flumes with this mini-victory."

There I interrupted him. "Yeah, that must have been when I was on Quillan. Mark said the ring was acting strangely for awhile."

"Yeah, Boon must have been right. I'll miss that wise young acolyte. Anyway, we went around Black Water for months and we couldn't find anything. Then Spader went off one day in the gigs to gather fruit and replicated turkey birds. Then he found a star! It was on the top of a hut in another mountain colony. So we said a sad but solemn goodbye to Boon, and then called into the flume Zaada! Then we saw the Memorial to Kasha that the Batu had put up, with an amazing likeness of her. 'If only Boon could see this' Spader lamented 'It would be a real teary-do'. Loor told us you had gone on to Quillan. We had no desire to go there, but we wanted to know where you were, so we went to Aja's security on Veelox. It was holding up, but still defeated. Dr. Zetlin's resign form Lifelight had convinced some to go to their normal lives. A few vedders and such were helping, but the only hope was that one small country decided to delete it from their electronic mainframe. But the total ratio of non-Lifelight to Lifelight was 50.27 to 1 in favor of Lifelight. Aja had been monitoring the flumes and ours had just appeared onscreen. 'Bobby went to Tolonjay' she said matter- of -factly. And so we went... right here."

"Guys, I have to tell you something. Did you ever think I had a best Traveler?" I asked hesitantly.

" Sure mate, either us or Loor" Spader quickly responded.

"Uhh... you might not want to hear this, but it's these guys." I said. "You understand, it has nothing to do with you!" They burst out in uncontrolled laughter. "What's so funny about that?" I asked.

"Hobey, mate, you thought it was us that would give you a natty–do?" Spader gasped between laughing fits.

"Shorty, just imagine what you'll look like when Loor gets done with you! Ho!" Gunny and Spader then went on again and again. Giggling their way through two bowls of ice cream and a trowel-cup of root beer tasting frin, I had to do something.

"Guys, I want you to go home and relax. I'll see you on the next Earth territory. Now stop laughing, or you'll be the ones that I make deal with Loor!" They shut up right away.

"Who's this Loor? She couldn't beat me, so you have nothing to worry about." But yes, Loor could beat him. I saw how she rode her orange-ish brown horse Warflame on Zaada, and her martial arts were surpassed by none. But also, Arthur's good too, so even if he could beat her we'd worry.

We rode them off to the flume, got back to the house, and the telobox lit up. "All Class Falcon knights and above to Wells. The army is besieging us for no reason..." urged the mayor of Wells. This was the Saint Dane I knew, and I was ready.

"If it makes you feel better." Uther yelled over the noise as we galloped off. "Kai and I have handled Saint Dane before. We know him, and we know Merlin. Remember when I told you Merlin wasn't fair, but he was a good ruler? We think he used magic to scare you and dazzle his soft blue eyes into cold ice blue. He was warning you of Saint Dane. Whoever Saint Dane is, I have a feeling we'll ruin into him at the battle."

The scary thing was, I had the same feeling. And I wasn't ready to run into those eyes just yet....

And so we go......

End of Journal #29

Mark and Courtney set down the journals. "Boy, Tolonjay is a strange place. Why would the army attack Wells for no reason? And how come they are the experts on Traveler lore?" Courtney ranted. She was still mad about the note.

"And more importantly, what are these excerpts at the bottom? They sound like things Loor and Spader would say." Mark queried

"I don't know," Courtney responded, "but let's send a note to Kai telling him what I found out today."

"Which is...?" Mark prodded

"I went over to Dorney's this morning to ask him about this stuff, and he wasn't there! But in the middle of the room was a book. It was called "A History of Halla" by Daj." Courtney explained.

"Don't open it! It could be from the Tolonjay library! Saint Dane could be here! We'd be messing up all over again!" Mark yelled urgently.

"Be quiet!' Courtney silenced him. 'I'll send a note asking them to see if it's missing. Then, if it's yes, we don't touch it, but put the ring portal over it and send it to Tolonjay."

"Ok" Mark said. After school the next day, Mark and Courtney didn't have volleyball practice or Sci-Clops, so they met in Mark's living room while his parents were gone shopping. They sent a note to Kai, and then out blasted a response and a journal. "Boy that was fast." Mark exclaimed, and they read the note.

Hello, I can't talk much, but big trouble. Yes, is missing, read journal! Have to go! Kai.

So they read the journal to learn of the big trouble on Tolonjay before going to Dorney's apartment.

Journal # 30

♣Tolonjay♣

Guys, like Kai said, it's been real big trouble. As we rode off to the battle, Uther looked a little stressed. We got to the village and oh man, was it chaos! Torches flew, lightning swords struck, and villagers fled at 15 mph. on their motor carts.

"Off to see Saint Dane!" Kai shouted as he and Uther charged into the center of town. That was random. I mean, 'off to see Saint Dane' isn't much of a battle cry. It sounded like a line in a nursery rhyme. We fought thousands of soldiers armed with dart guns and lances (few knights were official army members).When we got to the center of town, there was a big square with a statue in the middle, and government and business buildings to the side and center. It was your typical town square. Except it was on fire, and on the statue of the horse sat Saint Dane. You could see a bust of an old, unsung hero lying on the ground.

"Ah... So you arrive. At last you heeded my call for help." Then he turned into the mayor of Wells and back into the form of an anonymous, evil knight. "It took you awhile, but you got here. Stupid fools, the mayor of Wells died, along with many Senators. There is no hope for this village. The villagers will go to another village, and this town will be nothing but rubble. Circle of life, if you will. Maybe I won't break the turning point. Killing of villages one by one is new, and fun at that. Ta, ta!" And he straddled onto a light teal horse and rode off towards the lake lying on the outskirts.

"I shall stop him!" And Arthur, foolishly but valiantly, went off.

"I need to stop him!" I yelled over the ominous music now playing over the town.

"I'm right behind you, Sir Robert." Or so Lancelot called me. Saint Dane's horse was quick, but my horse, Purestreak, was faster. Like a white arrow I shot toward Arthur.

"Saint Dane can't be killed! The turning point is more important! Fall back and I'll handle it!" I don't know what came over me; it was like I was Courtney captaining her volleyball team. I went right to Saint Dane, or Qhonx, as this form was called. I parried his blow to my left, and backstabbed him with the stiletto. He instantly was terribly tortured, but then he recovered. Back and forth we fought, and help was a travel (like mile) away. But then Qhonx knocked in a surprise.

"I can't die, Pendragon, but you can. How sad!" and he revved up his horse, and fired a parting dart, which I blocked. But the far off words surprised me. "Zaada!"

Ω Zaada Ω

So off we went, galloping hard into the glare (there was no sun, only a stripe of light that change through day) as Kai's ring grew bigger. A message came through, from you guys, and Kai's ring still grew as we pressed onward toward Saint Dane. Then a clear flume appeared in the river on the outskirts.

"So surely that's why we didn't detect him..." Uther pondered. It was into the flumes again, with Lancelot and Kai staying behind for safety. "Zaada!" Uther shouted. "Good old Zaada...." Then the flumes whisked us into something finally unfamiliar to Uther. "What, pray, are these?' he questioned while Arthur looked on in amazement. So I explained tak from Denduron, and other images. Then off into that desert oasis we went, into... Yhiyou, the Rokador capital.

"Whoa, this must be the other flume gate!" I exclaimed. "There is a flume into each capital! How clever! We recently had learned that Rokador was a big country to the east, and our Rokador were part of a colonizing movement. Since now, Loor has been off with others to see if any other countries exist. No Loor for this one wouldn't be so bad. So we changed into Rokador robes, and went into Yhiyou. I was well known there now, and quickly received an audience with the Batu ambassador, Zahn.

"What is it you want, Oh traveling one?' He said in a flowing long speech.

"Cut the formality Zahn, we're wondering if that infiltrator has come back." I responded good-naturedly.

"No, but there has been an enormously big black bird on the top of the new monument between us and the Rokador, and ominous harp music is playing through the city." Yep, Saint Dane was here. What's with this new ominous music? As we walked around the city toward the monument, Arthur and Uther discussed the territory. But Saint Dane's music seemed to pierce everyone's heart but ours.

We marched toward the rotunda, up the stairs, and Saint Dane took form. "Hello Pendragon, nice to se you joined the party. I think you need some torture like you tortured me. It's only just, wouldn't you think Arthur?" And he reached fort that evil harp, and played music that pierced me deeper than anything ever. I could feel his thoughts, and all my mad and sad thoughts rose up.

"This is NOT the way it was meant to be!" Uther yelled as he charged for the harp with no weapon at all. Then Saint Dane gave him the harp, which he threw down. He got a sword from the display and the two began fighting with sabers. I was a little fazed, but I managed to see Saint Dane wound his left leg and then charge and stab Uther. Arthur, meanwhile, had destroyed the harp, and gasped in shock.

"Yes, little Arthur, the game here is done. Give Pendragon my regards. Oh! It was sad to see Uther go. He was such a worthy foe, unlike your generation." And at that Saint went off in his not-so-popular bird form towards the flume. We took Uther back. Saint Dane was so confusing these days. He has won one territory, killed 4 Travelers, maimed Gunny, and nearly stopped 2 Travelers on Eelong. And not to mention all our wins were close squeaks. As we went back to Danchester, I wondered about Saint Dane, and mourned for Uther. It has been a tough day, and we are still clueless for the turning point.

Hey, shorties, don't get discouraged.

End of Journal #30

"I was sad to learn of Uther. Traveler sayings keep being inserted here. You think Saint Dane has won there?" Mark commented.

"Well, Bobby will tell us that. Meanwhile, it may not be as big as saving Halla, but we have to return a book to Tolonjay." Courtney responded hurriedly. She needed some action, or she would really hate the job of acolyte. As they strolled down the Ave, Mark got a funny feeling about this. This could only, he felt be a plot by Saint Dane.

"How right you were!" Saint Dane said cynically as they went up to Dorney's apartment.

"And now, as Tolonjay crumbles.... Or has it already crumbled? Drat my memory. So now that Dorney is gone, who's to stop someone from touching this? After I take care of you, obviously."

And out of the closet stepped Andy Mitchell, who whacked Saint Dane in the leg in which he was already injured from Uther. At that Saint Dane became that dreaded black bird and rose into the sky, uttering curses at the acolytes. "Hey," Andy said. "Better to be a prisoner than acolyte, I guess. Tom was holding me for 2 days thinking I was Dane. So I freed myself when Saint Dane was waiting. So let's get the book back to wherever, OK?" So they did, and went back to school.

Still shaken from the Saint Dane incident, Mark grew nervous when his ring grew next, between gym and lunch. Journal #31 was on its way.

Journal #31

♣Tolonjay♣

So guys, it ain't over yet. But hobey, is this one a toughie. We got back to the manor, and decided to go to Camelot, where the top castle is. Arthur and I rode silently with Kai toward the mountains we had to cross, and then Arthur spoke. "I want to know why. The book doesn't explain why. Why are we chosen to die, like my uncle? The job is too tough. I'm not sure that I want to be one. I won't quit though, that would give Saint Dane an even easier advantage." I had to agree with that, so I just nodded. Then he got fired up. "Pendragon, you caused this! You came in and lured Saint Dane here! You certainly did it this time! Messing up Halla again! You barely won any territory you won; you had minor losses since Veelox, and you lost Veelox itself!" Right then, things were looking way down. Thankfully, it was once again an acolyte that saved my butt.

"Guys, settle down. Bobby did not cause this, Arthur. And Bobby, you can understand how he feels." Kai said urgently. "There's a pass in the mountains. A shortcut. Follow me guys" I was wary of this. "Shortcuts" mostly lead to disaster. But nothing happened. So we rode for days, camping and near the end of the mountain, we beheld Camelot.

It was nothing like I expected. (But in a Traveler's life, is anything predictable?). Endless desert rose out as the snowy mountain hill blended into a huge desert leading to a sandstone/reddish rock fortress, like a pinnacle of strength. It looked almost like a natural feature, until we went through the gates.

There were modern homes, mini-villages, malls, towers, everything! We then found a cowboy based inn, for it was night. Kai sent a message to the front office of the Government, and they said we'd be on the High Council's agenda at 41 yn. (That's a form of time)

At the conference, the High Council first overviewed a case of fraud. "Watch this." Kai whispered, out of respect for either me or the government. A woman was said to have been slighted the share of the money she deserved. She said how he cheated her, how she deserved it, and her lawyer brought forth evidence. The other man did the same, and the council turned, all 11, in a perfect star, whispering.

"Are they looking at the evidence? Judging a fair penalty?" I asked hopefully and excited.

"That may be one factor," Kai murmured almost ominously. "Just watch." Each of them came forward, and the jury examined their hands.

"By the decree of the council." Began a minor wizard/herald. "The man is innocent of fraud. Thus the woman will work two months without pay. If this will deduct her income sharply, the Council will provide suitable response to her needs."

"See what Uther meant?" Kai then responded. As I looked upon Tolonjay justice, there was a slight change I wasn't aware of. Slowly the Council turned their focus from the few cases in front of us to me.

When it came to us, we told them of the plight of Wells. "Ah..." Merlin began. "So, Pendragon, what do you wish us to do? " At that I was dumbfounded. I had not thought of that. "Sir Ector has already convinced us that we shall roam through villages, searching for the Holy Grail. And I doubt Wells is as you say it."

"But, o Merlin Mithrander, surely you do not wish to grasp the Holy Grail. You know it diminishes wizardry in the land to naught." Kai protested.

"But, my son, it is for good of the land. I am honored by yon two Pendragon's presences, but you come to me for no reason. As I dismiss you wish good wishes, especially to Sir Robert here." And with that we whisked of into the crowd.

And there we went to army tower to see Ector. Arthur rushed into his arms, and they embraced. Suddenly Arthur was thrown off. "Uggh!" Saint Dane said, for indeed it was he (like how I picked up local lingo?). "I can't believe I did that! Pendragon, the time has now come. You are helpless to know anything, and I shall win. For even Merlin is fooled. The Holy Grail increases greed and evil, increasing the wizard's power! Now, the question is: How many cities do I destroy before I 'find it'? And do I create chaos, or do I give it to the old fool Merlin? As Sir Ector, I command that the guards shall seize thee!"

The guards were no trouble, but Saint Dane didn't mind. We were truly in a bind now.

Ho! Ho! Ho!

End of Journal #31.

"And now its Uther's saying..." Mark said. "Well, Halla won't fare well with this mess. If these sayings mean Tolonjay is lost, then the Earth battles should be the fiercest yet."

Then blasted a message out of the ring. "Again, with the message thing!" Courtney screamed.

₤ Quillan ₤

Hey, all. I was, you know, chilling in my crib when whoa! Dave, who's helping out on Veelox, sent this tubular message with, like, your Traveler's saying. It was "Morbid, aye?" So dogs, what's up? Sure it's nothing, homies, but you can't be sure all.

Peace out,

Kumar.

They laughed at Kumar's "cool accent" which he put on for amusement. There was at last some relief in Halla. "Then I guess something's definitely up with the rings." Mark said. At Davis Gregory High things were normal for a week. The basketball team still said they could win every game with Bobby. Big deal, Mark thought. They've only lost 2 out of 14 and are going to the semis today. Courtney was off playing a volleyball game at the same time. Then, as Mark got into the bleachers with Maurice, two journals began to come through the ring.

"Dude, you almost spilled my drink!" someone yelled. Mark went under the bleachers to get them.

"What was that?" Maurice asked.

"Nothing had to get something from my locker. Extra credit."

"Ok, then do you want to see my Dungeons and Dragons book I got?" So he looked at it, and they told jokes and stuff, then he hit speed dial when the clock hit zero. "Meet me at your place Mark said as they left.

It was time for the next two.

Journal # 32

♣Tolonjay♣

And so we go. This is the toughest time to write. I'm in the middle of a battlefield commanding soldiers. From a basketball center to a knight general trying to save Halla. Who would have thought? You guys better be ready, because the next two battles are at home, on 2nd and 3rd Earth. How tough it will be all depends on the success of our mission.

So as we went off to Sendaw, the nearest town, like a small Camelot, there was chaos there as well. Camels and motor wheels fled the scene. Boy was this familiar. Ominous music and all. A dark sky, lightning, fire, and the bad guys fleeing the scene. A typical Traveler day, aye?

The town was hopeless once again. But, through the rubble, there was a map. "What ho, is this?" Arthur questioned as he called us all over. As we further examined it, a map to the Holy Grail appeared. Saint Dane was really confusing now. And as the cold wind whipped around me, there it stood. Be it a trap or not? I wondered.

"We had best set up camp." Kai said assuredly, so we set in, the cloak around me, lightning flashing, wind chill bad and high chance of snow. I went in a little closer to the fire.

"You know, this changed me a lot." Arthur then spoke. What was this supposed to mean?  
This guy was not the nicest Traveler, nor the meanest. I didn't know what to make of it. "Uther's death kind of, shook me. I now know, not just by books, but in a deeper way, our mission needs to fulfill itself. I used to only care about Tolonjay, that Saint Dane was a threat to US. Now I feel Halla is the bigger picture." I don't want to sound stuck up when I say this, but why didn't I get a revelation like this? I'm not the best, smartest, I'm almost as confused as Day 1, and Press's death wasn't this bad. But, after a long silence I finally found words to speak.

"Then you'll need this, Arthur. This the way it was meant to be." Then I handed him the Traveler ring of Tolonjay. And the ring glowed.

"That is? ..." Lance, as I call him, left that hanging. I mean, if he and everyone else call me Robert, I have to have fun too, aye?

"I guess it means you're the last Traveler. Tolonjay destiny is being fulfilled." I have no idea where that came from.

"And so we go...." Kai said as we went into the tents for the night. I went into that tent with a new sense of unity. Saint Dane, bring it on.

As we awoke, the shy was red. Ominous, I thought. That and breakfast aside, we looked over the map and made our battle plan. Kai and Lance took over.

"The Holy Grail is right here." Lance said pointing to the cave 5 travels away from the beach village of Traverse. "So as Travelers, you two should go to the cave. Saint Dane should attack right here." He pointed to the dunes about a half travel away.

"Thus, Sir Lancelot and I shall split up to create diversions. I shall gather the private, better ranks of knights that are not on this foolish quest. They will come out of loyalty to Uther. We shall meet Saint Dane's army" Kai continued. "Meanwhile, Sir Lancelot will stay in Council court to update us on the proceedings and stop Saint Dane if somehow we cannot arrive. He will contact us over the data phone. Any questions? Let's go!"


	2. Update

_**This will be updated soon. I am working on all of the books in the series and will post an update in at least 3 days.**_


End file.
